


three of hearts

by TheRedshirtWhoLived



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Thancred Waters, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-OT3, Switch Warrior of Light, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Urianger Augurelt, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived
Summary: When Thancred tries to coax Maeve and Urianger into taking a study break, he gets way more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	three of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful people of the Bookclub-you know who you are. I could not have done this without you. 
> 
> Special thanks goes to my beta, WickedWiles.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave a comment. They are food for my writerly soul.

“Excuse me, Thancred?”

Thancred looks up from the disassembled parts of his gunblade’s trigger assembly to find Ryne hovering awkwardly in the entrance to his workroom. She’s come a long way since he’d rescued her, but years as an Eulmoran prisoner have left his ward with a fearful shyness that make him want to find some way to resurrect Ranjit just so he could kill the bastard all over again.

He pushes the familiar flare of anger down and greets Ryne with a welcoming smile. “Come in, Ryne,” he says. “Is everything all right?”

Ryne walks in and hops onto his desk, swinging her legs with an ease that makes his heart sing. “Oh, I’m well,” she answers. “I just came to say you should probably go check on Maeve and Urianger. I heard her swearing in Garlean again.”

Chuckling, Thancred puts his tools away and gets up, ruffling Ryne’s hair. “Oh dear. If my lady love starts swearing in Garlean, it’s only a matter of time before something explodes!” 

Ryne giggles. “Remember when she blew up Alphinaud’s paints and Y’shtola got covered in the stuff?” she asks.

Thancred smiles fondly, both at the memory and at Ryne’s bell-like laugh. “I remember,” he chuckles. “Y’shtola didn’t speak to her for a week. Neither did Alphinaud, for that matter!” 

They laugh together for a moment. “She and Urianger are in their usual spot?” he asks.

Ryne nods. “Just follow the sound of grumpy mages.”

* * *

Thancred finds Maeve and Urianger right where Ryne had said they would be, tucked in the corner of the Cabinet of Curiosity that they had appropriated for their research. As he approaches, he hears Maeve’s voice shaping itself around the Garlean curse words she’d learned from Cid and Nero, interspersed with the occasional rolling grumble from Urianger. He knocks on the door to no response, so he lets himself inside.

He barely notices something hurtling towards his head in time to duck out of the way. The chalk explodes in a puff of ice as it hits the doorframe behind him, and Thancred looks up to find the love of his life looking at him, big blue eyes wide and hands covering her mouth in shock.

“ _Thaliak_ ,” Maeve yelps, “I’m so sorry, Thancred! I didn’t see you there and I was just so irritated please tell me I didn’t hurt you…” She runs over to him, red curls streaming behind her, and takes hold of his chin, turning his head this way and that to check for any injuries. Finding none, she tugs him down to greet him with a soft kiss.

Before Thancred can pull Maeve closer to greet her properly, a cleared throat behind them interrupts. They turns to find Urianger looking at them with his usual enigmatic half-smile. “Thancred,” he greets with a graceful nod. “What hast called thee here this day?”

“Ryne told me I might want to check in on you.” He looks around the room, chuckling at the scraps of paper, haphazardly piled books, and frustrated chalk scribbles scattered throughout the room. “From the looks of it, it’s a good thing I arrived when I did. How long has it been since either of you has taken a break?”

Urianger fiddles awkwardly with one of the fine golden chains attached to his wristbands. Maeve suddenly finds her stocking feet very interesting. Thanced takes in their expressions and bursts out laughing. “So…neither of you have taken a break since you started, I’m guessing?”

Maeve blushes. “ _Maybe…_ ” she mumbles.

Chuckling under his breath, Thancred ushers the mages over to some armchairs arranged around a table. Maeve clambers into one and tucks her feet under her. Urianger hovers beside a red chair big enough to fit a roegadyn, but one raised eyebrow from Maeve has him sinking into the chair. 

Once both mages have taken a seat, he flashes them a victorious grin and, with a flourish from his younger days, produces a picnic basket from behind his back. 

Urianger’s lips twitch for a moment, as if repressing a smile, before he lifts those impossible golden eyes of his to meet Thancred’s gaze. Even after having known the other man for years, those eyes never fail to stop Thancred in his tracks as completely as a punch to the gut. “In truth, Thancred,” he sighs, “thou art welcome, but thine efforts on my behalf are not needed.” 

Thancred rolls his eyes. “Do you _really_ want a repeat of that incident at the Studium where you tried to summon a carbuncle and instead produced some eldritch monstrosity that took a sennight to catch?”

Maeve’s eyes light up, and she leans forward to look at Urianger. “How have I never heard about this before?” she asks.

Urianger’s eyes narrow minutely. “I speak not of those events, milady, because my fellow students were, to a one, consumed with laughter for a sennight more,” he answers. “But enough of such memories. There is merit in thy counsel, Thancred. A brief respite may well prove a blessing for us all. Pray tell me, what lies in the basket?”

Thancred flashes them another quicksilver grin and whips away the basket’s gingham cover with a flourish. Maeve’s eyes light up as she sees the pillowy white steamed buns resting within. 

“The pork buns from Kala-Reh’s stall near the Pendants? Thancred, you really didn’t have to!” Her hand shoots out to grab a bun, and she takes a bite. She flops back into her chair, closing her eyes and letting out a happy little groan as fluffy dough gave way to sweet-savory pork, spiced and cooked to perfection. 

Urianger, too, selects a bun and bites into it. His eyes widen as the flavors burst over his tongue. “In truth, these buns make an excellent repast. My thanks.”

Picking a bun for himself, Thancred sits down in his own chair across from Urianger and kicks up his feet on a nearby ottoman. “I aim to please, my friends. There’s also a bottle of tea in there, and a few cups. Here, let me…” He pours them all cups of tea, and for a few minutes, there is silence in the library as the trio enjoy their snack. 

Maeve finishes eating first, and she puts her feet back on the floor and prepares to stand. “This was delicious, darling,” she says. “I really have to get back to work now.”

Thancred shakes his head and waves Maeve back into her chair. “Oh no you don’t!” he retorts. “I plan to take your mind off of work for a while, my sweet, and as excellent as Kala-Reh’s pork buns are, they are nowhere near enough to get that magnificent brain of yours to rest.”

Maeve giggles. “What would you suggest instead, Master Waters?”

With an exaggerated wink, Thancred fans a deck of Triple Triad cards between his fingers. “Why, we could play Truth or Dare. I shuffle the deck, each of us draws a card, whoever draws the card with the most stars gets to ask someone?”

Maeve nods. “I can work with that.”

Urianger sits back in his chair, settling in for a good game. “Aye, such a scheme promises a most amusing spectacle.”

Thancred shuffles the deck, letting the cards ripple and leap between his hands. A warm little thrill runs down his spine as Maeve beams in wonderment and Urianger’s lips quirk in that half-smile that, for him, signals absolute awe. He grins warmly at them as he sets the deck on the table between them.

Thancred wins the first hand, his Raubahn card beating out Maeve’s Mossling and Urianger’s Ananta. Letting out a mock evil laugh, he steeples his fingers and lets his eyes dart between them. Finally, he decides that the anticipation has built long enough and points at Maeve. “I dare you…” he drawls, “to sing a verse of the filthiest Lominsan sea shanty or drinking song you know.”

Maeve rolls her eyes. “You just asked me that because you think it’s sexy whenever I do pirate things,” she retorts. But she still gets out of her chair and renders a verse of Off to Sea once More in her delicate, lilting voice, adding in a chorus for good measure. 

Urianger smiles as Maeve breathlessly flops back into her chair. “Thy performance called joy into my heart, milady,” he says.

Maeve ducks her head and blushes at the compliment. “You’re too sweet, Urianger.”

Urianger’s eyes widen. “Thou thinkest me…sweet?” 

She nods enthusiastically. “Well, of course you’re sweet, Urianger! You always have the best compliments, and you care enough about your friends, about the _star_ , to go to incredible lengths for them, and you’re always brave enough to face the consequences.”

Urianger blushes so hard that even the tips of his ears glow a dusky pink. “My lady. _Maeve_. You honor me with thine words.” 

Her breath seems to catch at the sound of her name, and a flush rises to her cheeks. Thancred raises a curious eyebrow at his lover’s reaction, covering his interest by leaning back in his chair with a shrug. “I’d listen to the lady, Urianger,” he says. “For one thing, I’m pretty sure she’s smarter than you.”

Urianger snorts. “Of _that_ , my friend, I had no doubt. Shall we continue with the game?”

Once again, each draws a card. Maeve claps her hands gleefully as she sees her Admiral card, which easily beats Urianger’s Gaelicat and Thancred’s Gnath. “All right, Urianger!” she cheers. “I dare you to speak like you didn’t just step out of a play from the Fifth Umbral Era.”

Urianger gives her a look that mingles exasperation and fondness. “ _No._ ” 

Silence rings through the library for a long, long moment. Then, Thancred dissolves into laughter. “Well, sweetheart,” he wheezes, “you can’t deny that technically, he _did_ meet the terms of the dare!”

Maeve blinks once, then twice, processing Thancred’s words before she too bursts out laughing, practically doubling over in her chair. “Well played, Urianger,” she cackles. “Very well played indeed.”

Urianger’s smile just broadens until he looked like the coeurl that got into the cream. 

Eventually, they stop laughing long enough to draw more cards, with Urianger following suit. His ever-present half smile morphs into a smirk as he sees the Kan-E-Senna card he’s selected. “I believe, friends, that I might ask something of you now?”

Maeve gleefully rubs her hands together. “Oh, do _go_ on, Urianger. I cannot wait to see what you’ll make Thancred do.”

The slow, knowing grin Urianger aims at her sends anticipation skittering down Thancred’s spine. Urianger turns to face Thancred, gazing at him with those impossible golden eyes, and Thancred barely manages to hide his surprise as he twitches in his trousers. “I would have thee impersonate Her Grace the Sultana,” Urianger asks in what can only be described as a purr.

_Perhaps_ , Thancred realizes, _I did not think this through._

Shoving aside his arousal, he gets out of his chair and holds the bottom of his gunbreaker’s coat out to the side as if he were holding a ballgown’s skirts. “Oh,” he twitters in a voice so high he will probably have a sore throat later, “how I wish to help the peasants of Ul’dah! But I cannot, for Lord Lolorito opposes me at every turn…” He snatches up a teacup and takes a sip, then grabs at his throat, making dramatic choking and gasping noises as he slumps to the floor in a dramatic faint. After a few seconds, he raises his head. “How’d I do?” 

Maeve laughs so hard that tears leak from the corners of her eyes, and even the normally staid Urianger lets out a steady, audible chuckle. Thancred gets up and pushes the deck towards them. “Would you two just draw cards so we can laugh at someone who is not me?” he chuckles.

Maeve draws the highest card, and she settles back into her chair with the ease of a queen on her throne. “So, Thancred,” she drawls. “Have you ever slept with any of your coworkers?” Thancred opens his mouth to answer, but before he can she speaks again. “And I don’t count.”

Thancred closes his mouth, awash in memories. Urianger’s silvered hair, soft between Thancred’s fingers. The warmth of Urianger’s hand at the small of his back. 

The taste of tea and spices on Urianger’s lips as he kissed Thancred breathless.

Thancred blushes furiously as his gaze flicks involuntarily over to Urianger. And Maeve, wonderful, quick-witted Maeve, Twelve bless her, realizes the implications of that gaze almost instantaneously.

“You mean…you and Urianger…” she gasps. “You were lovers?”

Urianger nods gravely. “Aye, my lady,” he replies. “Thancred and I shared a bed many years past, ere his path ever crossed yours. I tell thee true, my lady, when I say that though I am fond of him, I harbor no ambitions to come betwixt you. I have seen thy love unfold and blossom, and I know full well the joy that love brings the both of you. I would sooner die than cause your love to wither.”

Maeve’s eyes are still wide with shock, but she leans forward and lays one small, comforting hand over Urianger’s much larger one. “I trust you both, Urianger, with my life. In truth, I cannot blame you for pursuing him once upon a time. Thancred’s gorgeous enough when he’s fucking me. I can only imagine what he’s like on the receiving end.”

Thancred practically inhales his mouthful of pork bun. _Yes,_ he thinks as he coughs and splutters, _I definitely did not think this through._

____

__

For all of its fondness, Urianger’s answering smile oozes sensuality and makes Thancred half-hard in his trousers. “Thancred truly is beautiful when desire hath utterly overtaken him.” 

Thancred finally manages to summon the wherewithal to speak. “What-“ He winces at the crack in his voice and clears his throat before trying again. “What makes you think I wasn’t fucking him?” 

Thancred’s heart flutters at the indulgent smile Maeve gifts him. “Dearest,” she giggles, “I know you, and I know Urianger, and there is no way on the Source or the First that that man did not fuck you until you screamed on at least one occasion.” 

_Well, when she puts it like that_ …He shrugs. “Fair enough.” 

Urianger laughs softly as he watches the lovers exchange words. “From what I have heard, Thancred sings just as sweetly for thee as he did for me, Maeve,” he observes. 

They turn as one to look at him, shock writ plain across their faces. Dead silence reigns for an eternity of a moment-then they’re both practically falling over themselves with apologies. 

“I’m so sorry, Urianger-“ 

"We’ll try to be quieter next time-“ 

Urianger cuts off their nervous babble with a raised hand. “Pray tell me, friends, which of my words hath given you cause to believe me offended by the sounds of your passion? For none of them were meant to convey such a meaning. Indeed, my feelings are the very opposite of offense.” 

“Wait, _what?_ ” Thancred yelps. 

"You mean-you mean when you heard us, you _liked_ it?" squeaks Maeve. 

Urianger's smile only broadens. "The years since thou last graced my bed have only added to thy charms, Thancred. I see the newfound strength of thine arms, the laugh-carved lines at thy mouth, and my blood heats for want of you." Urianger turns his brilliant golden gaze on Maeve, who lets out another garbled little squeak. "And thou, Maeve, thou art a sunrise spun into a woman's form, all brilliance and beauty and hope. Thou art as a fire, for when I see thee, I find myself utterly unable to look away." 

Thancred reaches down to adjust himself as Urianger's words catapult him headlong into desire, but his old friend is not done. "I have heard the dulcet songs of your pleasures, my friends," and yes, that is definitely a lust-roughened purr coloring his voice. "I heard you, and I wondered what touches, what sensations, could inspire such noises. As I healed your wounds, I saw the remnants of passion you left upon each other's skin, and I dreamed of what could have raised such marks." 

Urianger smiles knowingly. "I am a _very_ imaginative man," he growls. Thancred barely holds back his whimper. 

"We...we could show you if you like," Maeve says. Thancred's head whips around to look at her in surprise, and when he meets her gaze, the desire eclipsing the blue in her eyes takes his breath away. Beneath that desire, however, lies absolute surety. He knows, as surely as he knows his own name, that Maeve absolutely wants what she proposes. "That is, if Thancred consents?" she asks. 

Fantasies replace Thancred's memories, long-faded dreams he had clung to for warmth while alone in the highlands of Coerthas and during those lonely years on the First before Urianger and Y'shtola had arrived. _Maeve's hardened nipples peeking from between Urianger's fingers as he massaged her breasts in his large, dexterous hands. Urianger kissing down Maeve's torso as she leaned back against Thancred. Blue and gold eyes looking up at him as Maeve sucked Thancred off while Urianger fucked her._

A softly cleared throat pulls Thancred out of the blizzard of skin and sighs crowding his mind. He looks up to find Maeve and Urianger looking at him expectantly. 

Thancred leans forward and takes their hands. "Yes," he whispers. "Please, both of you, take me to bed." 

* * *

Once they have retired to Maeve’s room at the Pendants, Maeve sits down on the bed, rubbing the back of her neck. “So, uh, I may have proposed this,” she says. “But I’ve never actually been with two people at the same time before. How do you two want to do this?” 

Thancred’s heart clenches at the slight waver in Maeve’s voice. He sits down beside her, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Well,” he replies softly, “kissing is usually considered a good starting point. Is that all right?” 

Maeve nods, and Thancred cups her face in his hands and slants his lips over hers. She is so soft against him, and one of her clever hands comes up to tangle in his hair. His thumb idly strokes over her cheek as the tip of his tongue plays at the seam of her lips. Maeve opens for him with a soft, breathy moan. He sweeps his tongue into her mouth, curling it against hers until she trembles in his arms. 

Panting, Thancred breaks the kiss and lets his forehead rest against Maeve’s. A low, vulnerable gasp pulls their attention over to Urianger. The astrologian’s golden eyes burn as he looks at them, and desire sings through him as he notices the way Urianger’s dark grey robes fall around his erection. Urianger brushes one hand against his bulge, and the three of them groan in unison. 

“So, my dear astrologian,” purrs Thancred, “did that live up to your lofty imaginings?” 

Urianger steps close, towering over Thancred and Maeve. “Whatever I have imagined, the sight of you together utterly eclipses,” he growls. “Maeve, wouldst thou permit me to kiss thee?” 

Maeve nods and extends a hand to Urianger. He takes it, sinking down onto the bed and pulling Maeve into his lap. He wastes no time in spearing a long-fingered hand into her wild red curls and pulling her into a kiss. Thancred’s eyes widen as he watches them kiss; as beautiful as they were apart, Maeve and Urianger are utterly breathtaking together. He eagerly drinks in every detail, from the way the muscles in Urianger’s jaw work to the way Maeve’s eyes flutter closed as the moment sweeps her away. Urianger angles the kiss this way and that, trying to find the best way to make Maeve moan and melt against him. Thancred lets out a small whine, but Urianger pays him no heed, continuing his leisurely exploration of Maeve’s mouth until she tangles her fingers in his grey hair and breaks the kiss. 

If Maeve had looked desirous before, now, she is utterly ravenous. Her red hair tumbles over her shoulders, and her kiss-swollen lips part as she pants for breath. Thancred shifts, letting his legs fall open in an effort to give some relief to the rock-hard cock tenting his trousers. He tries to summon the words to express just how incredible they look together, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a strangled little “guh.” 

Urianger looks over at him with a chuckle that makes his gut tighten and his cock twitch. “I see thy fondness for watching hath not lessened with time.” 

Maeve lets out a breathless laugh as she presses kisses down the elegant column of Urianger’s throat. “He does enjoy that.” 

Urianger moans low in his throat as Maeve nips at his elegantly pointed ear. “Know thou, then, that our paramour’s enjoyment of such things increaseth all the more when he may not lay a finger on the object of his desire?” 

Maeve pulls away from Urianger and turns an inquisitive eye on Thancred as a curious little smile spreads slowly across her face. “No,” she purrs. “No, I did not.” 

Thancred chuckles and leans in towards Urianger, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling the other man into a kiss. He tastes just like Thancred remembered, all tea and cloves and cinnamon. Urianger nips at Thancred’s lower lip as a gentle, firm hand lands at the small of his back, the weight and heat of it grounding Thancred even as it sent him careening further towards that headspace where nothing mattered save his lovers and making them feel good. “Do you want to tell her about our little game,” Thancred whispers against Urianger’s lips, “or shall I?” 

Urianger chuckles and turns to look at Maeve. “When we were lovers, I would bind him in place, and sit just out of his reach. I would touch myself, and bring myself pleasure, whilst he watched and begged.” 

The look in those golden eyes has a nervous, fluttery sort of anticipation pooling low in Thancred’s gut. “Why do I have a feeling that you’ve got an idea that I’m going to love and hate?” he laughs. 

Urianger kisses him softly before answering. “Because thou hast known me for many a year, dear one. I would reprise our little game, but rather than touch myself, I would touch Maeve. I would tease thee with her pleasure, until thou plead for us both.” 

Maeve swallows hard. “I-I like the sound of that. Thancred?” 

Thancred is already scrambling out of his trousers and smalls, shirt crumpled in a heap beside the bed. 

Maeve laughs again. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. Your safeword is still trout?” 

Thancred tosses his clothes aside and flops back against Maeve’s pillows, reaching up to the headboard. “Yes, my love.” 

Urianger raises an eyebrow. “I take it such bedplay is not unknown to thee, Maeve?” 

Maeve’s throat works for a moment, but she lifts her blue eyes to meet Urianger’s gold ones without flinching. Thancred’s cock jumps against his stomach at the stubborn lift of her chin and the challenging look in her eyes. “You’ve slept with him,” Maeve retorts. “You know just as well as I do that he likes to be wrecked just as much as he likes to do the wrecking.” 

_Thal’s gilded balls,_ Thancred thinks. _I love this woman so much._

Maeve turns to rummage in her side table, fishing out a pair of her silk sashes with a triumphant laugh. Beside her, Urianger unclips his jewelry and sets it on Maeve’s dresser. Maeve takes Thancred’s left hand and Urianger his right. They tie his hands to the headboard, and Maeve’s lips ghost against the pulse points in his wrists. Thancred tests the sashes. They’ll keep him in place, but he’ll be able to slip out of them if he must. He smiles up at his lovers. “Feels good,” he assures them. “Really good.” 

Urianger settles himself on Maeve’s bed, out of Thancred’s reach. He extends a hand to Maeve. “Wouldst thou care to join me, Maeve?” 

Maeve practically throws herself at Urianger. He catches her with an effortless laugh and kisses her. When Urianger had kissed Maeve earlier, it had been exploratory, the kiss of a man trying to learn what a new lover liked best. This kiss bears no trace of that earlier uncertainty. Again he spears the fingers of one hand into Maeve’s hair and _tugs_ , and she lets out a low whine and collapses against him, frantically scrabbling at the brooches at his shoulders holding his grey robes closed. She undoes one and tosses it away, but Urianger cannot be swayed from his course. He pulls her head back to expose the pale line of her neck and lavishes it with kisses. The elezen’s other hand roves over Maeve’s curves. He squeezes at her arse once, twice, before smoothing it up her torso to cup her breast and rub his thumb over her nipple through Maeve’s clothes. 

“Oh, _Twelve,_ ” Maeve moans. “You’re going to make me beg too, aren’t you?” 

Urianger smirks against her skin. “From what I have heard, thy begging is sweet indeed.” 

Thancred groans in agreement. He will never get tired of hearing Maeve plead for his touch when it’s just the two of them, it’s true. Somehow, though, Maeve’s cries are even more arousing when it’s Urianger driving them from her lips and not him. He knows how good touching her must feel for Urianger. He knows how Maeve must feel with Urianger’s clever fingers and wicked tongue working at her. In that moment, he doesn’t know which one of them he envies more. 

Then, Urianger guides Maeve to straddle him with her back resting against his chest, and the sight of them draws any coherent thought from Thancred’s mind. Maeve squeals as Urianger nips at her neck, then sighs as he soothes the momentary pain of his teeth with lips and tongue. Urianger slips the buttons on Maeve’s blouse open and slowly slides it from her shoulders, revealing ilm by ilm of her creamy, perfect skin. Thancred’s fingers itch to touch her. Urianger looks Thancred in the eye as he removes Maeve’s breast band while she wriggles out of her trousers and stockings. Maeve settles back on top of Urianger. Her hips tilt up as she grinds against his erection, giving Thancred a glimpse of her cloth-covered cunt. Maeve’s already so wet that her smalls are translucent against her skin, and Thancred lets out a low whine at the sight of her. 

Urianger chuckles and cups Maeve’s breasts in his big hands and fuck, it’s better than any of Thancred’s fantasies. Urianger squeezes lightly, and Maeve’s head lolls back against his shoulder. He chuckles darkly. “Our lady is most lovely, is she not?” 

Thancred nods frantically. “You should see her with that pretty blush of hers covering her tits when you play with them.” 

Maeve manages a gasping laugh. “Aren’t you supposed to be _oh Twelve Urianger please do that again…_ ” 

Urianger had tightened his grip on one breast just enough to pinch her nipple between his long fingers. He takes it between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling slightly. Thancred’s cock twitches and leaks pre-cum onto his stomach at the steady stream of gasps and moans Urianger’s fingers draw out of Maeve. 

Maeve bucks her hips against Urianger, and the Elezen moans at the friction. “Were I not attempting to drive Thancred to distraction, I would kiss thy sweet breasts, Maeve. I long to feel thy rosy flesh beneath my lips. I shall content myself with the attentions of my hands for now, but know this: ere this night ends, I shall have the taste of thy nipples upon my tongue.” 

“ _Please,_ Urianger!” gasps Maeve. The elezen rewards her by sliding his hand into her smalls and cupping her cunt. Thancred moans at the way Maeve cries out at Urianger’s touch, but with her smalls in the way, he can’t tell exactly what Urianger is doing to her. 

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Thancred whines. Urianger answers him with an innocent smile, as if Maeve wasn’t clutching frantically at his wrist and grinding mindlessly against the heel of his palm. 

“Thou knowest the words thou must say if thou wish to see thy love free of such flimsy cloth,” purrs Urianger. 

“ _Please,_ Thancred, just ask him!” Maeve sobs. “Want you to watch us want you both so much…” 

Against Maeve’s pleasure-stricken cries, Thancred had no defense. “Please, Urianger,” he cries. “Take off her smalls, let me see her, let me see you make her feel good…” 

Urianger smiles and moves his hands to the band of her smalls. “Might I tear these from thy body, Maeve?” he asks as he toys with the thin fabric. 

Maeve’s hips lurch against his hand at his words. “Please, just rip them off…” 

Urianger wastes no time in ripping the seams at the sides of her hips and pulling Maeve’s smalls away from her frame. He tosses them towards Thancred, and they land beside his head, close enough that if he looks to the side, he can lick at the arousal gleaming on the fabric. He groans at the musky scent of Maeve’s wetness, but does not take his eyes off her and Urianger in front of him. 

Urianger laughs. “Thou art so good for us, Thancred. So attentive. So generous, letting me experience Maeve’s charms like this.” He flushes at Urianger’s words, even as warm happiness bubbles at the praise. 

Urianger turns his attention to Maeve’s newly exposed cunt, and the view doesn’t disappoint. Urianger pulls back Maeve’s hood with one hand and rubs soft circles over her clit with the other, and she whines at his touch. Urianger laughs again. “Ah, but thou hast soaked my hand with naught inside you. Thou art so soft for me, Maeve. So warm. I wonder what may happen when I do this?” Without giving either of them a chance to respond, Urianger slides his index finger deep into Maeve’s cunt. The mingled sounds of their pleasure fill the air: Urianger’s groan at the feel of Maeve’s walls slick and tight around him, Thancred’s punched-out gasp at the sight of her parting around Urianger’s finger, and Maeve’s high, tearing cry at the sweet, perfect stretch. 

The muscles and tendons in Urianger’s hand flex, and Maeve curls forward, desperately clutching at his wrist. He slides his finger in and out of Maeve, and she rocks against his hand. His other hand idly plays at her breast, weighing and moulding the soft flesh. Thancred still can’t quite see what’s happening, but his imagination eagerly fills in the blanks with images of Maeve grinding her clit against the heel of Urianger’s palm. Urianger slides another finger into Maeve to join the first, and she lets out a satisfied hiss. 

Urianger laughs breathlessly. “Gods, Maeve, but you feel perfect wrapped around my hand like this. Thou art wet as the very ocean, all for us.” Maeve whimpers, and he laughs again. “She just clenched around my fingers, Thancred, just from those words.” 

Thancred can’t stop his shaky laugh at the sheer _wonder_ infusing Urianger’s words. “Maeve always was one for pretty words,” he replied. “You look so good together…” 

Maeve keens, and Thancred looks down to find her stretched around three of Urianger’s fingers. She gasps and shakes on Urianger’s hand as he fucks them in and out of her. Urianger brings the hand on her breast down to trace slow circles over her clit. Maeve’s answering wail has Thancred mindlessly thrusting his hips against empty air as he pulls at his bonds. 

Urianger smiles thinly at their reactions. “She ripples and clenches so beautifully around my hand, Thancred. I cannot wait to feel her sweet cunt tight on my cock…” he growls. 

The mental image of Maeve stretched around Urianger’s length utterly destroys what was left of Thancred’s willpower. “ _Please_ , please let me touch you,” he babbles. “Let me touch you both, I’ll make you both feel so good…” 

Urianger smiles and pulls his hands away from Maeve to undo the knots at Thancred’s wrists. 

“Dammit, Thancred,” Maeve whines from behind Urianger, “I was about to come!” 

Thancred pulls her close and rolls her under him, trailing kisses up her inner thigh. “I know, sweetling, I know. Let me make it up to you, please?” Maeve nods, and he buries his face between her thighs. 

Maeve’s arousal bursts over his tongue, and he moans into her folds at the tangy taste of her. The _thump_ of fabric hitting the floor behind him tells him that Urianger has taken off his robes. A drawer opens and shuts, and then Urianger’s wonderful hands are trailing over his calves and making him moan. 

“Please-fingers-“ Maeve gasps. Thancred wastes no time in pushing three of his fingers inside her, and even after having three of Urianger’s thicker digits, Maeve still clenches around him beautifully. He starts fucking those fingers into Maeve, but Urianger trails slick fingers over the crack of his arse, and Thancred jumps. Distantly, he realizes that the sound of the drawer opening and closing must have been Urianger retrieving lube. He whimpers as Urianger rubs the pad of one finger over his taint. That fingertip traces over his hole, and Thancred bucks his hips back to seek Urianger’s touch. 

Urianger obliges and starts to work his lube-slicked finger into Thancred. He squirms at the half-remembered feeling of penetration, but as Urianger wriggles his finger to stretch him open, the pleasure seeps over him until he’s groaning as his cock drips against the sheets. 

Maeve groans above him, and he resumes the motion of his fingers inside her, pressing an apologetic kiss to her inner thigh. One of her hands tangles in his hair and pulls him close, and Thancred lets out a happy rumble as the pleasure-pain of it races over his scalp. 

A shadow falls over Thancred, and he looks up to see Urianger leaning forward to mouth at Maeve’s breasts. She leans forward to meet him, and then moans. Ensconced as he is between her thighs, Thancred can’t really see what Urianger’s doing to her, but as he listens to the slick sounds above him, his imagination happily fills in the blanks. Maeve leans forward to give Urianger better access to her chest, and the motion rocks Thancred’s fingertips against a spot within her that makes her moan his name. She flops bonelessly against the pillows, and Urianger rewards Thancred with a biting kiss between his shoulder blades and another finger worked into his arsehole. 

Urianger spreads his fingers apart and lets them search within Thancred. He grinds back against Urianger’s hand, trying to get Urianger’s fingers where he wants them, but Urianger moves his fingers in time with Thancred’s mindless rocking to rub everywhere _except_ his prostate. Thancred distracts himself by redoubling his efforts between Maeve’s thighs. He traces the tip of his tongue around her clit, and Maeve practically screams above him. Then, Urianger works a third finger into him and presses unerringly against his prostate, and the levinbolt of sudden, white hot pleasure down his spine has Thancred’s fingers curling within Maeve to press against the spongy spot on her walls, and Maeve fucking _sobs_. 

Thancred grins against Maeve’s cunt, even as Urianger starts finger-fucking him in earnest, and seals his mouth over her clit. He lets his tongue flicker over the bundle of nerves as he thrusts his fingers against the spot he’d found that made Maeve moan so prettily for him. Urianger’s fingertips rub at his prostate again, and Thancred moans against her cunt, and the vibrations send Maeve tumbling headlong into orgasm. The muscles in her thighs jump and tremble as she howls her pleasure, and he presses gentle kisses to her inner thigh as he coaxes her through the aftershocks. 

Urianger slides his fingers out of Thancred and moves to thrust them home again, but three of Urianger’s wonderful fingers just aren’t enough anymore. Instead, they’re a teasing reminder of just how much _more_ Urianger can give him. 

“Fuck me,” he gasps. “Please fuck me, Urianger. I need you so much…” Maeve pulls him up to kiss him, although it’s not a kiss so much as a needy clash of teeth and tongues. 

Maeve pulls her lips away from his and starts lavishing kisses on whatever bits of skin she can reach. “You’re so good for us, Thancred,” she coos in his ear. “So patient. So generous, making me come before you started asking us to please you. Such a good boy, you are.” He shivers at her praise. “And now it’s time for your reward,” she continues. She reaches between them and takes him in hand, and before he can appreciate her lithe fingers on him she’s raising her hips and _ohbloodyfuckinghell that feels so good…_. 

Thancred grits his teeth at the feeling of her silken heat fluttering around him. Every instinct screams for him to thrust until Maeve shook and screamed around him, but the tell-tale sounds of Urianger pouring more oil onto his cock stays Thancred’s hips. Instead, he contents himself with pulling Maeve’s leg over his shoulder. The motion lets him sink even deeper inside her, and he swears as she gasps under him. 

He jumps as Urianger presses up against his back, brushing his lips over the line of Thancred’s shoulders. Then, the thick head of Urianger’s cock nudges up against his entrance, waiting for him to consent. “ _Yes_ ,” Thancred groans, and before he can say anything else Urianger’s pressing into him. 

They both let out groans as the head of Urianger’s cock pops past his entrance, and Thancred lets himself bask in the rich, simmering feeling of Urianger filling him up. “So _thick,_ ” he babbles. “You fill me up so well, love, please don’t ever stop touching me…” Any more words Thancred had hoped to say are lost as Urianger pulls back, the lovely curve of him dragging against all his sensitive spots. He has a split second to whine at the shocking emptiness before Urianger’s thrusting back inside and sending Thancred jolting forward into Maeve. Maeve groans and kisses Thancred hard, bucking up against him. Urianger presses a gentle kiss to Maeve’s ankle and settles into a steady rhythm behind Thancred. 

Maeve scrabbles at his back, and the slight pain makes Thancred buck wildly between them. Thancred wants Maeve wrapped around him until he doesn’t know where he ends and she begins. Thancred wants Urianger fucking him so well that he won’t be able to take another step for the rest of his life without remembering how Urianger’s cock felt inside him. 

Thancred _wants_. 

The head of Urianger’s cock glances against his prostate, and Thancred’s spine turns to water as heat lances through him. He falls forward against Maeve, bracing himself on one forearm before he can crush her completely. In this position, he can’t help but gaze into her eyes. Maeve looks back at him, wide-eyed and wanting, and he kisses her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, every ilm of skin she will deign to reveal. Thancred cups one of her breasts in a trembling hand and drags a calloused thumb over her nipple, and she squeaks at the contact. Maeve takes his hand, and he tangles their fingers and holds onto her as if she is the only thing keeping him from falling apart. 

Urianger has settled into the throes of his passion by now, fucking unerringly into Thancred. Urianger shifts to nip at his earlobe, and the resultant change in angle coupled with the blunt pressure of his teeth makes Thancred shudder and clench around him. Urianger lets out a gorgeous broken moan, and his hands tighten on Thancred’s hips until Thancred is sure he will have bruises tomorrow. Urianger’s next thrust strikes at his prostate head on, and Thancred lets his head flop forward. He’s so close he can practically feel his orgasm in the back of his teeth, but he doesn’t want to come yet, not until he’s made Maeve come screaming. 

“’M close, Urianger,” he chokes out, and Urianger groans against the back of his neck and coaxes him to lift his torso just enough for Urianger to slip a hand between Thancred and Maeve. Urianger barely has to touch Maeve’s clit before she’s coming _hard_ , screaming as she thrashes and tightens around Thancred. Maeve’s climax triggers Thancred’s own orgasm, and with a few stuttering jerks of his hips he’s emptying himself into her. Distantly, he feels Urianger throb inside him as he sinks his teeth into Thancred’s shoulder, and he knows that Urianger, too, has found release. 

They collapse together in a heap of jellied limbs. Thancred can’t stop smiling as he runs one hand through Urianger’s hair while his other arm holds Maeve close. She traces arcanima sigils into their skin and murmurs a few words, and with a flash of pale blue light they’re clean. Probably a good thing she’d done that, because Thancred isn’t sure he can walk to the privy right now. He turns and kisses her forehead in thanks. 

The bed dips, and Maeve and Thancred look over to see Urianger swinging his legs over the side. Just as he prepares to stand and leave, Maeve’s hand shoots out and closes around his wrist. 

“Stay with us, Urianger,” she whispers. “You’re, you…Just please, stay.” 

Urianger kisses Maeve chastely and climbs back into bed with them, pulling the blankets up to cover them. Urianger curls himself around Maeve, and Thancred drapes himself over Urianger’s back. Thancred and Maeve’s hands meet over Urianger’s hip. 

A strange feeling wells in Thancred’s heart, but he decides to examine it in the morning. For now, he’s happy, and he lets the steady drum of Urianger’s heartbeat and Maeve’s hand warm in his lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the bookclub? Check out this link ( https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic ) for quality shenanigans, laughter, and fanworks!


End file.
